A Lenda de Tarzan II
by carolina.bastos2010
Summary: Tarzan e Jane estão vivendo felizes na selva africana com seu bebê Jacob. Mas novamente, a ganância dos homens poderá colocar tudo a perder...


Prólogo

ALDEIA KUBA

2 de outubro de 1891

Numa campina, no meio da savana africana, o sol da tarde brilhava a pino, mergulhando tudo num tom dourado forte. O cheiro forte dos capinzais e dos baobás enpregnava a terra com seu olor quente e puro.

Alguns homens sentados num pequeno monte apenas esperavam, olhando ansiosamente a aldeia ao fundo.

John Clayton III, também conhecido como Tarzan, era o mais ansioso deles. Tentava habilmente dissimular sua inquietação, parecendo calmo e tranqüilo.

Mas não podia enganar seus amigos Kubas. Dentro dele fervilhavam um milhão de pensamentos conjugados com uma preocupação que quase beirava o desespero.

Isso porque dentro da cabana do chefe, uma mulher estava a ponto de dar à luz.

Uma mulher branca.

_Vamos, Jane... - a curandeira massageava-lhe o ventre branco, abaulado e teso. - Não tenha medo. Só deixe o bebê vir...

_Isso dói... muito!

Kizzy, a melhor amiga de Jane, com quem fora criada desde a infância, segurou-lhe a mão.

_Então grite, minha amiga! Grite o mais forte que puder! Deixe os bodes velhos lá fora saber o quanto nos custa trazer os filhos deles ao mundo! - Ela sabia o que dizia. Já tivera três crianças e o quarto estava a caminho.

Jane então gritou. Gritou o mais alto que podia.

E cada grito era como uma facada no coração de seu companheiro que sofria com ela e por ela. Era como se ele também sentisse sua dor.

A curandeira limpou o suor do rosto da parturiente. As outras mulheres cantavam baixinho, tentando incutir-lhe coragem e força pra enfrentar aquele sofrimento.

Segundo o costume, havia na aldeia uma estaca onde as mulheres se seguravam durante as contrações. Jane quase se feriu, de tanta força com que a segurava.

_Isso, muito bem... Vamos, Jane, essa preciosa criaturinha precisa nascer...

_Eu não consigo... dói...

_Não, querida, você consegue, sim. Você é forte. É uma mulher forte. Vai conseguir! E quanto a você, preciosa criança, precisa deixar logo o ventre de sua mãe... Saia e enfrente o mundo!

Jane gemia e chorava. A dor era demais.

_Mama, a cabecinha está saindo! - Kizzy olhou para a curandeira (que era mesmo sua mãe) com espanto alegre. - A criança tem cabelo loiro!

_Ótimo, está indo muito bem! Força, garota! Só mais um pouco!

Após a saída da cabeça do bebê, porém, seus ombrinhos ficaram presos no canal do nascimento.

_Por quê... ele... não sai?

_Essa não... acho que ele ficou preso pelos ombros!

_Ah, não...

_Espere... deixe eu ver o que posso fazer... - a curandeira introduziu dois dedos dentro de Jane para tentar desprender o bebê. Ela gemeu entre mais lágrimas. - Isso... ótimo... Muito bem! Já soltei os ombrinhos dele! Tem ombros largos iguais aos do pai dele! Agora agache-se... Ótimo... agora, faça força e empurre, garota! Empurre com toda a força que puder! Ponha essa criança pra fora!

Sentindo que ia desmaiar, Jane teve de procurar força em alguma reserva desconhecida em seu corpo banhado em suor. Suas entranhas pareciam estar sendo rasgadas ao passo que a criança ia deixando seu ventre.

Um último grito. Silêncio. Dali a pouco um vagido pode ser ouvido, seguido do choro forte de uma criança que acabava de vir ao mundo.

_É um menino! E é bem grande! Mais um kuba branco!

As mulheres cantaram e riram, comemorando o final feliz daquele difícil nascimento. Jane aconchegou o recém-nascido em seus braços, rindo e chorando. Seu pequeno milagre era simplesmente perfeito.

Lá fora, o pai do bebê, ao ouvir o choro do recém-nascido e o cantar feliz das mulheres, sentiu seu coração bater como um tambor de guerra. Não vendo mais nada à sua frente, ele correu até a porta da cabana. De dentro, a curandeira saiu dançando e cantando com uma coisinha pequena e rosada nos braços.

_Tome, meu irmão, você tem um filho forte!

Tarzan analizou longamente o recém-chegado. Mal podia acreditar naquele milagre. Tinha um filho! Um filho saudável! E era um bebê tão bonito... Especialmente quando o pequenino abriu os enormes olhos azuis, o pai pode ver neles o mesmo olhar forte e doce que o acordava todas as manhãs...

_Ele... ele é lindo... Parece tanto com a mãe... - O novo pai tentava parecer forte, mas não o conseguia.

_Não há problema em se emocionar, irmão branco. Quando um filho nasce, nasce também a maior felicidade de todas. Nossos filhos carregam nosso nome e são nosso futuro.

Tarzan fez que sim. Em silêncio, entrou na cabana com o filho nos braços.

Jane estava deitada, com a expressão cansada, mas feliz. Sorrindo, ela e o marido trocaram um beijo.

_Veja, John... Veja os presentes que o amor pode trazer...

_Eu fiquei com tanto medo...

_Com medo?

_Sim... Fiquei com medo de que acontecesse de novo... Ou até coisa pior...

_Você não me perderá tão fácil, marido... Não ficará livre de mim tão cedo!

Tarzan sorriu. Adorava quando ela falava daquele jeito.

A criança resmungou, parecendo que ia começar a chorar.

_Deve estar com fome...- A mãe estendeu o seio ao recém-nascido. - Pegue, bebê... Isso... mame a vontade...- E olhando para Tarzan - Que nome você vai lhe dar?

Isso lembrou a Tarzan de uma coisa, uma coisa importante: De acordo com os costumes Kubas, só havia uma tarefa a que um pai devia dedicar-se com afinco nos sete dias seguintes ao nascimento de um filho: a escolha de um nome para ele ou ela. Teria que ser um nome rico em história e promessas, pois a tribo Kuba acreditava que a criança nomeada iria desenvolver as qualidades da pessoa ou coisa em cuja homenagem fosse chamada.

_Teremos sete dias para pensar nisso. - Tarzan respondeu.- Mas nosso filho terá dois nomes, um nome europeu e um nome Kuba.

_Não acho um nome europeu importante. Ele será um Kuba, não um europeu.

_Ele é quem decidirá o que e quem será, Jane. Por isso terá dois nomes pra escolher.

_Então, eu escolho um e você o outro.

O bebê também poderia receber um nome em homenagem à um acontecimento especial durante seu nascimento. Foi exatamente o que aconteceu. No dia que a criança veio ao mundo, aliás, quase que na hora exata disso, um assassino perigoso, procurado por toda a região, foi encontrado de forma quase que miraculosa, depois de anos de procura. Tarzan tomou nota disso.

Em seu nome e no de Jane, ele visitou durante a semana todas as cabanas da aldeia, convidando cada família para a cerimônia em que o recém-nascido receberia seu nome, realizada tradicionalmente no oitavo dia de sua vida. Nesse dia, o menino iria tornar-se um membro da tribo.

Quando o oitavo dia raiou, todos se reuniram diante da cabana onde Tarzan e Jane estavam hospedados. As mulheres das duas famílias levavam nas cabeças cabaças contendo leite coalhado, carne assada, peixe frito e bolinhos cerimoniais de munko, arroz moído e mel.

Jane, segurando orgulhosamente o filho, deixou que uma pequena parte dos cabelos da criança fosse cortada, como era costume fazer-se nesse dia. As mulheres comentaram como o menino era bem formado. Depois, todos ficaram quietos, quando o _Jaliba_ começou a bater seus tambores. O _Alimano_ murmurou uma prece sobre as cabaças de comida e bolos de _munko_. Enquanto ele fazia a prece, cada convidado tocava à beira de uma cabaça, num gesto de respeito pela comida. Depois, o _Alimano_ pôs-se a orar sobre o menino, suplicando aos deuses que lhe concedessem uma vida longa e que ele tivesse sucesso na missão de proporcionar honra, orgulho e muitos filhos a sua família, a sua aldeia e a sua tribo. E, finalmente, pediu que eles concedessem força e espírito ao menino para honrar o nome que ele estava prestes a receber.

Em seguida, Tarzan desfilou diante de todos os habitantes da aldeia. Aproximou-se da esposa, pegou o menino e levantou-o. Observado atentamente por todos, sussurrou três vezes no ouvido do filho o nome que escolhera para ele. Era a primeira vez que aquele nome era pronunciado como sendo o da criança. O povo Kuba achava que um ser humano devia ser o primeiro a saber quem era.

Depois sussurou nos ouvidos de Jane, o nome do bebê. Ela achou estranha a escolha.

_Tem certeza? - Murmurou ela, baixinho.

_Poucas vezes tive tanta.

E erguendo alto o filho pra que todos o vissem, exclamou.

_Meus amigos, este é nosso primeiro filho. Seu nome branco, segundo a mãe dele escolheu, é Jacob Alexander Clayton!

Todos bateram palmas. Mas o melhor ainda iria vir.

_E como meu filho também será um Kuba, seu nome será... KORAK, O MATADOR DE ASSASSINOS!

Todos, especialmente os homens, gritaram alto, comemorando o acerto daquele nome. Era um nome diferente, mas apropriado para um futuro guerreiro.


End file.
